I'm just trying to help you
by FangirlCadence
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian never really got along, but when an accident happens that leaves Ciel Injured and broken, they have no choice but to let each other in. An AU where Sebastian is Ciel's stepdad. Modern!AU. Rated T for Injury
1. -Chapter 1- The accident

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction so please be nice. Also, English is not my main language so please don't hesitate to point out any grammar mistakes I might have made. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic! anyway, please enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji or It's characters.**

* * *

It was a rainy october afternoon. The clouds were blocking the sky as rain poured down on the streets of London. In the backseat of a car, a thirteen year old little boy sat sulking. It had been three years since his dad had passed, and he had visited his grave. His stepdad, Sebastian, was driving the car. And they were currently having an argument. Ciel had been mad at Sebastian. He was mad at Sebastian because he had never known his dad, so he shouldn't have come along with them. His mother, who was seated in the passenger seat, tried to calm them down.

''Darling, we've discussed this, haven't we? Sebastian just wanted to be there for us.''

'' _He_ could have done that at home. _He_ never knew dad, so _he_ is not allowed to visit dad's grave.'' Ciel retorted. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. Sebastian sometimes acted like he was his real dad and Ciel couldn't stand that.

''Stop doing that, Ciel'' Sebastian said sternly.

''Doing what?'' Ciel asked nonchalantly.

''Stop acting like a spoiled brat.''

''Please stop it, boys.'' Rachel tried to negotiate. But they didn't listen. She sighed. Why couldn't they just get along?

''I'll stop acting like a spoiled brat if you stop acting like you're my dad.''

''Ciel, you really don't want to do this.''

''I can do whatever I want.''

At this, Sebastian turned around to give Ciel a stern look, taking his eyes off the road momentarily. He never saw the red lights, or the truck coming their way. He heard Rachel scream and a loud crash after that. Then there was fire, smoke, everything seemed to go in slowmotion. He was laying on the ground. He saw paremedics running his way. He saw the crushed car. He didn't see his family. Where were they? They had to be alright they just had to be- Everything blurred. The last thing he heard before losing conciousness was the paremedics yelling at him.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? please let me know and till next update!**


	2. -Chapter 2- The aftermath

**Two updates in one day?! yeah I couldn't let you guys wait! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji or It's characters**

* * *

-Chapter 2- The aftermath

The first thing Ciel noticed was a beeping sound. Still too tired to open his eyes, he tried to think about what happened. There was a loud crash, and then pain. Blinding pain, in his lower back. He couldn't recall anything after that. With much effort, he managed to open his eyes halfway. He was looking at a white ceiling. It was so bright that he had to close his eyes again. He was slowly regaining his senses. He could now feel someone holding his hand, he could feel a light blanket over him, and he could feel the stinging from several cuts on his chest and face. Ciel also noticed that breathing was quite difficult. There was something on his face that helped his breathing.

''Ciel are you awake?''

That voice..who did it belong too?

''Ciel, can you hear me?'' The voice was gentle, soft. It sounded strangely like Sebastian. But it couldn't be him. Sebastian never spoke so...gentle.

Ciel managed to open his eyes halfway and turn his head ever so slightly. It was indeed Sebastian. His head was wrapped in gauze and he had dark bags under his eyes. He looked awful.

''Thank god you're awake''

Next thing Ciel knew was sebastian leaning down and wrapping his arms around him gently. He had never done that before! What was going on? Why was he in so much pain? He let out a small groan. This alarmed Sebastian.

''Are you in pain? I'm so sorry everything will be alright. Oh gods this is my fault.'' Sebastian said putting his hands on his face.

He wanted to ask Sebastian what was wrong but the thing over his face prevented him from doing so. He tried to reach up to get it off but Sebastian stopped him.

''Don't do that Ciel, the smoke damaged your lungs, you need this to breath. I'll get a doctor don't worry.''

Smoke? What smoke? He wanted to know more but Sebastian dissapeared from his field of vision, only to be replaced with a woman in a white coat moments later. After listening to his lungs, she stated that he no longer needed the mask to breath and took it off his face. Finally, he could talk at last. Or almost, the moment he tried to speak he broke into a coughing fit. Sebastian patted his back gently and helped him into a sitting position. The doctor handed him a glass of water and Sebastian helped him drink it.

''Are you alright now?'' The doctor asked. Alright? Was he alright? Most definatly not! He didn't even know what was going on! He wanted to rage at her but decided against it and just nodded, still too scared to speak in case he would break into another coughing fit.

''Good, you are quite lucky little one.''

Little one? Really? He was thirteen years old for gods sake!

''How are you feeling Ciel?'' This time Sebastian asked a question.

''Wretched'' He croaked out ''Though I don't suppose I look any worse then you do.'' Ah the anger was still there, even though Ciel didn't know why. Sebastian only sighed, making no comment. He was hiding something. But what?

''Where's mom?''

Sebastian looked at him. Not daring to speak.

''Where's mom?!'' He demanded. Untill a look of shock crossed his face. ''She isn''t..is she?''

''No, no Ciel she's alive but..she's in fatal condition. She might...not make it'' Ciel couldn't believe his ears. He would not cry. He would not cry. He cried. Silent tears rolled down his face and Sebastian hugged him close. Letting his own tears fall too.

''M..my l..legs'' Ciel managed to whisper out. ''I c..can't feel my legs!'' Sebastian tried to shush him when the doctor stepped in again. Crouching beside his bed.

''Ciel I'm so sorry, we did everything we could but I'm afraid the injury on your back caused Paralysis below your waist.''

'' does that mean?'' Ciel cried.

''I'm sorry, but you might never walk again.''


	3. -Chapter 3- New beginnings

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter, sorry for the wait! enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since the accident. Ciel and his mother were still in the hospital and Sebastian had only left their sides to eat and rest. Rachel had slipped into a coma, and it was unlikely she would ever wake up. Sebastian had told Ciel, who was not doing any better himself. He had begun to see a therapist, who would help him with his recovery, though he had yet to accept the fact that he will never walk again. He had thrown a fit after hearing the news of his mother, and had been quiet and emotionless after. He had turned down everyone who tried to help him, and the doctors were at a loss of what to do. They decided that Ciel was fit enough to go home, he may feel more at ease there. Ciel was happy to go home but there was one question lingering in his mind.

''How is mom doing?'' He asked. He knew the answer, but he was reluctant to leave the hospital when his mom was still there.

''Her condition has not improved...yet'' Said Sebastian. ''Though you should still go home Ciel, you look exhausted, and we will visit her very often.''

Ciel decided not to answer and instead struggled to put on his T-shirt. He could not stand and one of his arms was still bandaged, not to mention the cuts on his chest that still stung everytime he moved. Sebastian watched Ciel struggle and shook his head. He had tried to help Ciel numerous times but the boy had pushed him away. Well, this was taking too long. Sebastian stepped forward and grasped the shirt out if Ciels hold. He put the shirt over Ciel's head rather harshly and quickly wriggled his arms through the sleeves before Ciel could push him away again, not that Ciel could do any harm to him anyway.

''I told you I don't need your help!'' Yelled Ciel as Sebastian stepped back again. Sebastian sighed.

''Ciel I know this is hard for you but please let me help'' He received only a glare in return.

''Now come on let's get you in your..wheelchair.'' Sebastian had a hard time saying that, he didn't know why. He had never imagined Ciel would end up in a wheelchair. He had never been a very hyper child and he would rather read and sit in silence instead of hanging out with his friends. But he had his moments where he would run around and laugh and it was always quite amusing. Or at least Rachel had told him so. Ciel had become even gloomier since the day Rachel and Sebastian got married. Though Sebastian had never really cared if he was honest with himself. He just passed it off as typicall teenage behavior and thought Ciel would come around eventually. Though Ciel had remained the same the entire three years that Rachel and Sebastian had been together. The boys parents had been divorced long before Sebastian came. And Ciel had lived with his father before he passed because of sickness.

After finally getting Ciel in the wheelchair, Sebastian rolled him down to the parkinglot. A bag of Ciel's belongings hanging over his shoulder. He helped Ciel into their car. They had two cars, luckily, since the family was very wealthy. Ciel had said once that Sebastian was only with his mother because of their money, and Sebastian had been pretty hurt after that comment.

Sebastian put Ciel's bag in the back of the car and brought the wheelchair back to the hospital entrance, Because it was theirs after all. He had to look for a wheelchair for Ciel himself very soon, even though the boy wouldn't like it. He walked back to the car to find Ciel already strapped in the passenger seat. He was looking around anxiously.

''Ciel, what's wrong?'' Sebastian asked.

''N..nothing, just go'' The boy stuttered. He must've been scared to get into the vehicle again. After all that has happened.

''Don't worry Ciel, I'll drive carefully'' Said Sebastian. He started the car and drove off, avoiding any bumps in the road. Looking over to the boy occasionally, he seemed to have calmed down a little. Sebastian would make sure Ciel felt safe. He would never make such a mistake again.


	4. -Chapter 4- Home

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and liked this story so far. I feel like the chapters are too rushed sometimes but I really wanted to get this story out. This idea had been lingering in my mind for a while now and I just had to write it down. Anyway, if It does seem too rushed then don't hesitate to tell me! English is not my main language and I still have a lot to learn.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

After a rather awkward car ride, Sebastian pulled up in front of their home. Ciel had fallen asleep in his seat minutes ago, and Sebastian carried him inside. Instead of bringing him to his room upstairs, he layed Ciel down on the couch in the living room. So he could keep an eye on him in case something was wrong. He had been having nightmares since the accident, and Sebastian wanted to be there if he woke up screaming again. He put a pillow under the boys head and drew a blanket over him. He sat on the edge of the couch next to Ciel and stroked the boys hair.

''I'm sorry Ciel'' He whispered. ''I'm sorry I never asked for your approval. It must have been hard for you, while your father was sick.'' He continued to stroke the boys hair.'' But I'll protect you now.''

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

It was around dinner time that Ciel woke up. He sat up using his arms and leaned against the pillows behind his back, looking around confused as he rubbed his eyes. He saw Sebastian coming in with a bowl of what he assumed to be soup.

''Oh good, I just wanted to wake you. Here'' said Sebastian as he handed Ciel the bowl of soup.''Careful, It's hot''

Ciel took the spoon and blew on it before he put it in his mouth. Sebastian took a seat across from him on an armchair and eyed Ciel carefully.

''What?'' Asked Ciel rudely as he ate more of the soup.

''It's nothing'' Said Sebastian as he turned away from Ciel and watched the tv which hang on the wall. After a while he saw Ciel struggle to put the empty bowl on the coffee table, trying to keep upright with one arm and using the other to put down the bowl. Sebastian got up and took it from him, putting it on the table. He helped Ciel sit back against the pillows again and pulled the blanket over his legs.

''…'' He heard Ciel mumble something.

''Sorry what was that?'' Sebastian asked, grinning.

''Thank you'' Ciel repeated, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

''You're very welcome.'' Sebastian answered. ''You don't have to be ashamed to ask for help, you know?''

''..yeah'' said Ciel, though he didn't sound very convinced. Sebastian watched him for a while, untill Ciel started squirming uncomfortably under his gaze. Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair, earning an annoyed look. He went back to his chair and sat down again. Watching the tv. He looked over at Ciel after a while. Noticing that he looked very bored. ''Do you want to watch something else, Ciel?'' he asked. Ciel shrugged. ''No, It's fine...can you...get me a book from upstairs?''

''Sure, what would you like to read?''

''Anything is fine, I think I left a book on my nightstand.'' Answered Ciel. ''Alright'' said Sebastian as he got up to get the book. He was happy that Ciel started to open up and ask for help when he needed it. He went upstairs an into Ciel's room, spotting the book on the nightstand, he went to retrieve it. He grabbed the book and looked at the cover. Edgar Allen Poe? He never knew the boy read such things. Then again, he knew next to nothing about him. He never really cared, he was too preoccupied with the boys mother. He forgot that the boy had an opinion too. He made a mental note to never leave Ciel out of anything ever again.

He went back downstairs to find the boy waiting impatiently. He handed Ciel the book and the boy took it with a small 'thank you'. Ciel started to read where he had left off and Sebastian continued watching the tv. It wasn't until it got darker that he looked at the clock and saw that it was way past Ciel's bedtime. Looking at the boy he saw that he had fallen asleep, book in his lap. He walked over to him and scooped him up in his arms. Carrying him upstairs to his room and lying him down on his bed. He started to undress Ciel when the boy stirred. Opening his eyes he looked at Sebastian through halflidded eyes. It was obvious that he was not fully awake so Sebastian continued to pull off his clothes and pulled his pyjama pants and shirt on. He layed Ciel in a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket over him. He looked at Ciel as he closed his eyes again and Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

''Goodnight Ciel'' He said as he turned to leave. A small hand grabbed his shirt and he looked back to see Ciel grabbing his shirt. ''Stay...till I fall asleep.'' The boy muttered softly. But Sebastian heard him and nodded ''Alright'' Sebastian walked away to turn off the lights and came back to the boy and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Stroking the boys hair. Staying with Ciel untill he was sure the boy was asleep and long after that.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but as I said before, I don't want it too seem too rushed. Anyway, if you're wondering what happened to the truck in the accident, be patient. I have this story planned out and It's gonna get a little more dramatic very soon. ;). I also wanted to make it clear that this is not a yaoi. (although I do support SebxCiel) I wanted them to have a father/son relationship so no romance. Sorry. Till next update!**

 **-C**


	5. -Chapter 5- Midnight call

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time writing this chapter. But It's extra long! I won't let you guys wait so long next time. The most it will take for me to update is a week. But that's only if I'm really busy. It will more likely take 2 to 3 days. I will definatly finish this story, because I hate it myself when stories are left unfinished. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Warning: It's gonna get sad!**

* * *

It was a little around midnight that the phone rang. Sebastian had gone to sleep thirty minutes ago, when he heard the familiar ring of his cellphone. Sebastian sat up and grabbed the phone, which lay on his nightstand. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was unknown. He picked up the phone.

''Hello? This is Sebastian Michealis''

''Yes hello, this is Mary from the Royal London Hospital, I am vey sorry, but I have to let you know that your wife, Miss Rachel Michealis is doing very badly, we advice you to come over''

''…'' Sebastian didn't know what to say, he thought that Rachel would make it.

''Sir?''

''Yes, I am still here''

''Alright sir, we don't want to make any conclusions yet, but it is in our policy to let the family know when a patient is getting worse.''

''Thank you, I will be there in twenty minutes. Goodbye''

''Alright sir, goodbye''

Sebastian ended the phone call and quickly stood up to get dressed. He wanted to bring Ciel too, the boy would never forgive him if he left him at home. He also didn't want to leave him home alone in the condition he was in. Sebastian pulled a shirt over his head and grabbed his cellphone, putting it in his pocket. He then raced to Ciel's room and walked over to the bed. Trying to shake Ciel awake.

''Ciel? Ciel wake up! We have to go to the hospital.'' The boy stirred and murmured sleepily.

''Hospital? Why?''

''For your mother, she needs us.'' The boy shot up immediatly, was his mother alright? Was she dying? Sebastian picked Ciel up and walked over to his closet to dress him but the boy stopped him.

''Theres no time, I can wear my pyjamas.'' The boy was right, they were in a hurry.

''Aright, but you have to wear your jacket, you might catch cold if you don't.'' Sebastian walked downstairs and to the door, grabbing Ciel's jacket on his way and helping the boy put it on. He ran outside and to his car. Sitting Ciel in the passenger seat and closing the door.

''Put on your seatbelt'' Murmured Sebastian as he strapped his own seatbelt and took off, still driving as careful as possible, not wanting to scare Ciel. But the boy didn't really seem to mind, he just wanted to go to his mother as quickly as possible.

It was fifteen minutes later that they arrived at the hospital, Sebastian parked their car and got out. He pulled open Ciel's door and picked him up. The boy was already half asleep and he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He knew where Rachel's room was. He opened the door to see a nurse standing beside her bed, checking her fitals.

''Good evening'' Sebastian said halfhartedly, he eyes were fixed on Rachel.

''Hello'' The nurse said politely, she didn't seem to mind and instead put down two chairs next to Rachel's bed.

''Please take a seat, you can stay as long as you need to.''

''Thank you'' said Sebastian as he sat down on a chair with Ciel in his lap. He was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at Rachel.

''Mommy'' He said Sleepily. Sebastian stroked his hair.

''Sir, can I have a word please?'' The nurse asked as she gestured to the hallway.

''Of course, Ciel why don't you keep your mom company?''

''Okay'' Ciel said. Sebastian sat him on the chair and Ciel grabbed his mother's hand. Sebastian followed the nurse to the hallway.

''Sir, I am very sorry to tell you but your wife is..braindead. We are keeping her alive with machines. We don't think she will ever wake up.'' She paused, letting Sebastian take it all in. '' We can indeed keep her alive for now, but if something happens, like a heartattack, then we don't think it is very wise to revive her. We however need your permission to refrain from taking action in this case.''

''I see..'' Sebastian sighed, putting his hands on his face. The nurse layed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''I know that this is a very hard decision, you may take your time to think about it.''

''No'' said Sebastian. ''You have my permission to refrain from taking action, I don't want her to suffer any longer. I don't know how I'm going to tell the boy though.''

''Is he yours?'' The nurse asked.

''No, not really. I'm his stepdad. The boy has already lost his dad, I don't know how he will handle losing his mother as well.''

''Yes, I understand. We will keep her alive, however if these complications do happen, then we will not ta-'' She was interupted when they heard Ciel scream for Sebastian, they also heard a loud beep.

They ran back to the room, to see Ciel crying and shaking his mother. The heartmonitor had stopped. It let out a loud beep noice. Rachel's heart had stopped.

''What are you doing?!'' Screamed Ciel. ''Do something! Help her! Save my mom!'' The nurse walked over to the heartmonitor and turned it off, then she turned and put a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

''I'm so sorry, We can't help her I'm afraid.'' she squeezed his shoulder and turned to Sebastian. ''I will leave you alone for a moment.'' She walked out of the room while she blinked some tears away.

''What is happening, why aren't they helping mommy?'' The poor boy looked so vulnerable. Sebastian picked him up and sat him in his lap, rocking him back and forth.

''I asked her to''

''Why?! Why would you do that?!'' The boy yelled.

''Ciel..shh..She wasn't gonna make it. She was already braindead. She's..in a better place now'' Ciel continued to cry. ''But I don't want that. I want my mommy'' The boy chocked.

''I know, Ciel'' Sebastian continued to rock Ciel back and forth while stroking his hair. Silently crying himself.

''I know''

* * *

 **So yeah...sorry**

 **Till next time!**

 **-C**


	6. -Chapter 6- I'm sorry

**Here I am again, with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but...skool. I honestly didn't know where to start this chapter but I hope I did good. I might rewrite this chapter someday but I wanted to bring it out today since It's been a while since I last updated. Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Sebastian carried Ciel away from the cemetary, thanking everyone for their presence on his way back to their car. The young boy had been able to hold back his tears untill the coffin was lowered into the grave. He was still crying as Sebastian placed him in the passenger's seat and buckled him in.

''I wan't to go home'' murmured Ciel while rubbing his right eye.

''I know, we're going home right now'' Sebastian replied as he sat down and closed the door. He started the engine and drove away from the cemetary. It had been a long day, especially for Ciel. His mother had died three nights ago. And after arrangements were made, the ceremony took place today, and after that they had burried her. It had been a beautiful goodbye, Sebastian pondered. Everyone they knew had come, even some of Ciel's teachers had been there. It was exactly how Rachel would have wanted it. Of course, that didn't make it any easier. Sebastian looked over at Ciel, how lonely he must feel right now. His nightmares grew more frequent after the death of his mother. Sebastian had to be there for him now, even if that meant ignoring his own grief.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Three months after the funeral, and Ciel and Sebastian had not grown any closer. Ciel had however started to see a therapist again, a very nice woman. She was positive that with a lot of excercise Ciel might get some feeling back in his legs. He would at least then, be able to walk with cruches. It was not perfect, but it was better then sitting in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The therapist would bring him home after their sessions and Sebastian was suprised when Ciel brought a pair of cruches with him.

''for practice'' Ciel had said as he rolled his wheelchair inside. He had also mastered his new wheelchair, he could easily move around the house without help. He seemed to be doing better, but Sebastian doubted it. He often would hear him crying at night. And the boy would only push him away when Sebastian tried to help.

It was late at night when Sebastian woke up. He had been drinking quite a lot tonight, trying to stop feeling so quilty of the pain he caused Ciel. and he had fallen asleep on the couch, beer bottle in his hand when he heared the familiar sound of Ciel's crying. He was determined to help him this time, so he wen't up to Ciel's room and knocked on the door.

''Go away'' He heared between sobs.

''I'm only trying to help you'' Sebastian replied rather slurred because of all the alcohol. He entered the room, and he saw Ciel trying to stand with his cruches, legs shaking. He was crying in frustration and it was obvious that it was hurting him.

''Ciel, why aren't you in bed? It's very late, please. You are going to hurt yourself'' Sebastian said sternly as he took a step closer, ready to catch the boy in case he fell.

''Why do you care?! It's all your fault! It's your fault she's gone!'' Ciel screamed, still frustrated. He was clearly taking out his anger on Sebastian.

But Sebastian wouldn't take it. Something inside him snapped, maybe it was the guilt, maybe it was the alcohol. But Sebastian raised his hand and hit Ciel right in the face. The force sent Ciel tumbling to the floor and he stared at Sebastian in disbelief. His crutches sprawled out next to him.

Sebastian didn't say anything at first, for he couldn't believe what he had just done. His hand was still raised, slightly red from hitting Ciel. He could still feel it tingling from the force. He stared down at Ciel and saw that a bruise had already started to form on his cheek. Tears stained his face as he sobbed even louder now. And for the first time ever Sebastian was at a loss of what to do, so he did he first thing that came to mind. He reached out for the boy but Ciel flinched away, afraid that he would get hurt again.

''I'm sorry'' Sebastian whispered as he gently cupped Ciel's cheek with his hand. Wiping his tears away with his thumb. He used his other arm to pull Ciel closer, hugging him gently. They sat there for a while untill Sebastian picked Ciel up and carried him to his own room, where he placed Ciel on the bed and he layed beside him. Ciel seemed to have forgiven him as he snuggled closer to Sebastian, still crying a little. Sebastian draped an arm over him and held him close. He heared the boy's light snoring after a while and knew that he had finally fallen asleep. Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head. Why the hell did he hit the boy? Even though the teen was wrong with what he said. You never hit a child, especially not one who is crippled.

Sebastian stopped blaming himself and pulled the blanket a little tighter around Ciel and himself. He closed his eyes and held Ciel. It was okay, they would be okay.


	7. -Chapter 7- acceptance

**...yeah...HI. Okay sorry for not uploading in a week** _**plzdon'tkillmeh**_. **I HAVE A GOOD REASON...I think. Okay so I was actually planning to upload last Thursday, but I had a very important presentation that night** _**(With a friend :P)**_ **and I was really stressed** _ **(I'm an introvert lol #socialanxiety)**_ **to the point where I made myself sick...by stressing..yes. So I totally forgot to upload because of it..and the next day I woke up with a killerheadache and I got even more sick throughout the weekend and that's partially why I didn't upload. It was also because I had three assignments to finish before Monday that I had only received on Friday so I had no choice OKAY.** **Okay. Well..I hope this doesn't happen again...school..uhg.** _ **(In case you were wondering, the presentation went great...stressed myself sick for nothing uhg)**_ **I even got a review from someone named LonelyJasmine asking if I was okay. I am okay now XD thanks for the concern is very much appreciated ^-^ Also, not a lot of angst (for now :D ) I feel like I tortured Ciel enough XD. Anyway I'm just rambling now so Enjoy the chapter :D**

 **Warning: contains tickling (Why is that even a warning? Lol. Prepare for the ultimate dose of fluff I guess.)**

* * *

It was 11pm when Sebastian woke. He was slowely becoming more aware of his surroundings and he noticed someones hand grabbing his pyjama shirt. It was Ciel. The little boy was adorably curled up next to Sebastian snuggling in his chest. Sebastian was contemplating wether or not he should take a picture of the adorable sight when Ciel stirred and opened his eyes. The boy yawned and looked around confusedly untill he noticed that he wasn't in his own bed. He looked up at Sebastian and his cheeks became the colour red. Sebastian chuckled.

''S..stop laughing at me.'' Ciel said grumpy while rubbing his eyes. Sebastian smiled at him.

''I would never laugh at you Ciel, you just look adorable'' Ciel just scoffed. Sebastian got out of bed and dissapeared into the bathroom. Ciel looked around for his crutches, but of course they weren't here. Sebastian must've left them in his room after...

Memories from last night flooded Ciel's mind and he teared up a little. Feeling his cheek he felt a little bit of pain. It had probably already bruised. Looking over at the mirror on Sebastian's closetdoor he saw his cheek was indeed bruised, but it didn't look too bad. Crawling over to the edge of the bed Ciel swung his almost numb legs over the bed with the help of his hands. Should he call for Sebastian? He sure couldn't make it all the way to his own room without his crutches. But he was still kind of angry with him. Ciel pouted..he was also angry at himself. It was kind of selfish to think that he was the only one grieving for his mother. Maybe his stepdad actually felt responsible for the death of Ciel's mother. And he had only rubbed it in his face yesterday.

Ciel felt really stupid now. Sebastian had been there the entire time and was always comforting him when he needed it. But Ciel never let him in. Maybe he should give the man a chance, he was all he had now anyway. Ciel sat there for a while untill Sebastian emerged from the bathroom all dressed and ready.

''Oh Ciel, I forgot about you I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call for me?'' Ciel just shrugged.

''Are you still mad at me about yesterday?'' Sebastian asked.

''..no'' Ciel said quietly. ''I'm sorry''

''For what? You have nothing to apologize for'' Sebastian was suprised at the way Ciel was acting.

''Yes I have. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and I'm sorry for being such a stupid little kid. You were always there for me and I kept rejecting you. And you tried so hard.'' Ciel was fully crying now.'' And I'm so..ho..rry.'' Ciel wailed. Sebastian down next to him and held him rocking him back and forth.

''Shh, It's okay..We're gonna work this out and we're gonna be okay. Okay?'' Sebastian whispered in his ear. Ciel had stopped crying and sniffled a bit. ''Okay'' he answered, still hiccuping a bit. Sebastian had an idea.

''Hmm..are you still pouting? Can't have that now can we?'' Sebastian poked Ciel's side. Ciel let out a childish giggle and Sebastian was determined to hear more of those. He poked the boy's side again and again. And now Ciel was squirming and giggling loudly. ''Stohohop it S..sebastian!'' The boy yelled between giggling. He was laying down on the bed now and Sebastan ran his hands down Ciel's sides.

''What was that? I can't hear you because of all the giggling'' Sebastian smiled mischievously. Tickling the boys armpits now. The child let out a girlish scream and Sebastian laughed at Ciel's childishness. He continued to tickle the boy untill he heard Ciel's breathing becoming a little ragged. Not wanting to have Ciel an asthma attack he stopped his tickling and helped the boy up. He didn't want a repeat of the last time. Before he knew about Ciel's illness

It was just after Rachel and Sebastian had been married and Rachel had to work late. Sebastian was alone with the boy, who had a bad cold at the time. Sebastian was just reading a book downstairs when he heard someone stumbling down the stairs.

 _''Ciel is that you?'' Sebastian got up from his chair and walked over to the stairway and saw Ciel slumped down on the ground, he was breathing heavily. Sebastian didn't know what to do untill Ciel croaked out that he needed his inhalor and that it was in the medicine cabinet he couldn't reach himself. Sebastian had raced to the bathroom and searched for it. When he finally found it he gave it to Ciel who was barely cohorent._

 _''Ciel?'' hey wake up!'' He didn't know that the boy had asthma. What did he have to do? He decided to call Rachel._

 _''Rachel?'' Rachel picked up the phone. ''Thank god Rachel..I don't know what to do.'' Rachel could barely make out what her husband was saying but she could make out the words, ''Ciel'' and ''asthma'' and she gave him instructions on what to do. After a while Sebastian declared that Ciel was breathing again and rachel had rushed home immediatly._

 _Ciel was sitting on the couch with a blanket around his shoulder and Sebastian handed him a cup of tea. Ciel sipped it quietly untill his mother came home. She smothered them both with kisses and hugs. She felt quitly that she hadn't informed her husband about Ciel's illness before, but she had thought that Ciel was cured._

They had to take Ciel to the hospital the next morning but everything was fine in the end.

Sebastian picked up Ciel and took him to the kitchen.

'Let's take today off shall we? What do you wan't for breakfast? pancakes?'' Ciel nodded smiling slightly. He wasn't angry anymore luckily.

* * *

 **Okay so it got a little angsty after all huh. Again I'm sorry for not uploading in a week. I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter at all tbh. I actually listen to celtic music to get inspired lol (I'm weird I know). I hope you liked this chapter and till next update! *salutes***

 **-C**


	8. -Chapter 8- sneezes and cuddles

**Damn C...back at it again with the late uploading! Yes sorry I'm studying for my exams I have to graduate! XD anyway, another fluffy chapter for now, next one will get a little more dramatic. Enjoy!**

* * *

''ACHOO''

Ciel sniffed, it was that time of year again. The snow melted. The cold dissapeared. The days were getting longer and warmer. Flowers and green was all around, but unfortunatly for Ciel it meant that his allergies were acting up. And with his weak lungs, allergies meant sickness. So he was on the couch watching tv, cuddled up in several blankets, surrounded by a pile of pillows. It was an adorable sight. His cousin Elizabeth had visited him this morning, and she was more then happy to nurse him back to health. It took a lot of effort in getting her to leave but after two hours of nagging, she decided to go home. Sebastian was not amused when he found out that she ripped all the blankets and pillows from his own bed as well. And now Ciel had sneezed all over them..oh well. He'd just have to wash them. Ciel was his first priority.

''How are you feeling?'' Sebastian asked as he put a hand on Ciel's forehead. He was not pleased when he felt the boy's temperature had risen slightly.

''I'm fine, but my nose is stuffy.'' Ciel said as he sniffed and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his nightshirt. His voice was thick and hoarse. His troath had swollen slightly and his cheeks were a rosy shade pink.

'hmm, well I guess you'll just have to rest today too. I'll make you some soup if you want'' Sebastian suggested.

''No I just want to sleep''

''Okay, would you like to rest in your own room?''

''No I like it here.'' answered Ciel. He lied back against the pillows and Sebastian pulled the blanket a little tighter around him. The boy was asleep within seconds.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._

It was later in the evening when Ciel awoke to the sounds of the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting th roof and the TV. Ciel looked over at Sebastian who was in his chair watching some old movie, he seemed to not have noticed Ciel yet. Ciel tried to call out to Sebastian, but his throat seemed to have gotten worse, all that came out was a hoarse whisper. Luckily Sebastian had heared him, and he looked over at Ciel in concern.

''Ciel, are you alright?'' Sebastian walked over to him and kneeled beside the couch so that he was at the same height as Ciel. He put his hand to the boy's forehead to feel for a temperature, the fever had risen, a lot. Sebastian frowned in concern and stood up.

''I'll be right back, I have to take your temperature.'' Sebastian dissapeared out of Ciel's field of vision only to return a few moment later with a thermometer.

''Say ahh.'' Ciel opened his mouth and Sebastian placed the thermometer under his tongue. They waited for the beep sound indigating that the thermometer was done and Sebastian read the result.

''thirthy eight point eight!* Seems like you're not going to be up and about anytime soon.'' Ciel pouted, he had looked forward to their planned camping trip next week, he hoped he got better before that.

''Let's get all these blankets and pillows off of you, we need to get your temperature down. It's not that much of a concern now but I like to keep it that way.'' Ciel nodded in approval as Sebastian took away most of the pillows and a blanket, leaving only one pillow and blanket.

''It's pretty late, but I understand if you're not tired anymore. You have to eat and drink something though.'' Sebastian handed Ciel a glass of water.

''I'm not hungry'' Ciel croaked, his throat was killing him. It sounded scratchy and painful. Sebastian had noticed it too.

''Some tea with honey then? And some soup will do, you haven't eaten all day'' Sebastian said and left to retrieve Ciel's soup. He returned minutes later.

''Thank you..can we watch a movie? I'm not tired anymore'' Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled.

''Which movie would you like to watch then?''

''..Totoro''*

''Totoro?'' Sebastian was suprised at Ciel's choice, but he set up the movie with no further questions asked. The movie started and Sebastian sat next to Ciel. Ciel leaned against Sebastian's side and they watched the movie together. After a while Sebastian looked over at Ciel and saw that the boy had fallen asleep. Sebastian turned off the TV and picked Ciel up. Bringing him to his room, he layed him down on the bed and tucked him in. Kissing his forehead and brushing some of his hears out his face. Sebastian stood up to leave and turned around to glance at the boy one last time.

''Goodnight, son'' Sebastian whispered. He didn't see the smile on Ciel's face as he closed the door and went to his own bedroom.

* * *

 ***We use Celcius where I live**

 *** I actually love the movie 'my neighbor totoro' a lot myself so I had to put it in here XD**

 **Okay so I have decided to upload at least once a week for now and hopefully twice. I have a lot of work to do these next few weeks so I hope you will forgive me. But I am going to sleep now because It's two AM and I'm basically dead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-C**


	9. -Chapter 9- fire?

**Ok so I promised angst so you will get angst XD I hope you don't mind me updating once a week but I had no choice T^T. Anyway..I'm back with a new chapter and It's starting to get more dramatic now XD. I want to thank everyone who followed and reviewed my story so far..It encourages me to keep going. so everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed..thank you! And if you're one of those silent people who don't review but just like to read my story..thank you! yes! okay now on with the story!**

* * *

''Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?''

''yes''

''Do you need anything before I leave?''

''Sebastian, please! You're only going to the store!'' Frustrated Ciel threw his arms in the air.

''Yes but It's already dark and I don't like you being alone here''

''I'll be fine''

''But what if you need anything? What if something happens?''

''Stop being such a mother hen! I can manage with my crutches'' Ciel answered while gesturing to his crutches. Sebastian sighed.

''If you're sure...''

''YES!''

''Okay, I'll be right back'' Sebastian left and Ciel was alone. Sitting on the couch with a photo album and his favorite blanket and stuffed animal. The bitter rabbit. Which his mother had given him when he was born. It was a trademark from his father's company 'Funtom'. The company was taken over by Ciel's uncle when Vincent died, but would be Ciel's once he was old enough.

Ciel flipped through the photo album. There were photo's from his mother and him. And also from his father. Seeing a picture from the three of them made him emotional so he put the album aside. Turning on the tv. After a while he started to smell something..burning? Wait..burning? Did Sebastian leave the oven on? Ciel stood up to investigate, taking his blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. Slowly hopping to the kitchen with his crutches. The oven wasn't on. Then where did the smell come from? Ciel decided to check the entance area, maybe it was coming from outside. Standing above the staircase, Ciel saw the entire entrance hall was on fire. He was only stunned for a second before he quickly made his way back to his room. He closed the door to his room. Looking around for his phone...It was downstairs..probably already consumed by the flames.

''Shit'' Ciel muttered and opened a window., the smoke already making It's way upstairs. He heard sirens in the distance, hope filled him once again. People (His neighbors, who probably called the fire department) had already started to gather around the house. Ciel called out to them, and some noticed.

Ciel started to cough when the smoke became thicker, he was half hanging outside the window trying to breath. It was getting really hot. Ciel turned around, the fire must've made It' way to his room. He called out again.

''HELP!''

Then Ciel remembered something, he stumbled over to his bed and grabbed the stuffed animal and photo album, it was the only picture of his mother that he could save. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, and he could barely see. He coughed louder. His asthma was acting up.

The fire department arrived soon. And were able to put out most of the fire, Ciel was on the floor coughing when he felt arms lifting him up. Wrapping him in a fire resistent blanket. He refused to let go of the items in his hands. A mask was placed over his face, and he could breath a little better. He couldn't open his eyes though,. But soon enough he felt the night air hitting his face, and he dared to open his eyes just a little bit. He was placed on a stretcher, and brought to an ambulance. People were checking him over. It was all just a blur to him.

''That's my son!'' He heard someone calling in the distance, and soon he saw Sebastian in his field of vision. Still gripping the items in his small hands, he was checked over by the paramedics. After it was clear that he was fine, they left him alone for a while with Sebastian.

''What happened?'' Sebastian asked. Ciel shrugged.

''I don't know..I was just in my room looking through pictures when I started to smell the smoke..and it's all a blur after that''

Sebastian looked at the items in Ciel's hands, stroking his hair. While Ciel's safety came first, he was glad that he had managed to rescue some of the pictures. He hoped the damage wasn't too big.

''Sir? Are you the owner of this mansion?'' A fireman asked.

''Yes, is the fire out?'' The man nodded.

''It is out, theres a lot of damage on the first floor though, and some smoke damage on the second.''

''It's alright, we can figure it out.'' Sebastian said, and the fireman left.

''Where do we have to go now?'' Ciel asked anxiously, his childhood home wasn't completely lost was it?

''Were staying the night in a hotel, and we'll see tommorrow. Now I'd like to speak a paramedic about your health before we go.'' Sebastian left Ciel for a moment to look for a paramedic. And Ciel couldn't help but wonder. If the fire wasn't caused by him or Sebastian...

then who or what caused it?

* * *

 **I'm back next week with a new chapter!**

 **-C**


	10. -Chapter 10- Together

**I know It's been like...a month..I'm sorry. I know I said it wouldn't take this long anymore and I'm sorry T^T I've been rejected from the college I really wanted to go to, because of a stupid mistake on their part. I was so happy because I got invited for an intake, so I assumed that all my information was fine, they said it was fine. And on the day of the intake, they asked me how old I was. (I am 16, which is a little too young. But they told me before that it was fine and that they would make an exception for me.) They said: 'okay'. And they looked at me as if I was in the wrong place..and the next day, they told me I was too young...I emailed them of course. And they said that they didn't EVEN KNOW THAT THAT WAS ME AND THEY SAID THAT THEY WERE ALREADY FULL..*sigh* I'm over it, I don't think I want to go to a college where they don't have their information straight anyway...and I spend the the rest of the time looking for something new..and I found something better. I applied for Media College, and had to do an assignment. And I'm just waiting for a response now ^^ I hope they let me in. Anyway, forgive me for not uploading this long. I hope this chapter makes up for it ^^ It's not a very long chapter, but I'm also working on something else I think you might enjoy O~O.**

They ended up spending the night in a hotel, everything was full so they had no choice but to stay in a small room with one bed (It could easily fit the two, luckily) the room had a bathroom, a tv and a dresser. A large window with curtains and a small settee underneath it.

Ciel sat on the bed looking through his photobook, stuffed animal under his arm. Sebastian was in the bathroom, preparing the shower for Ciel. He walked into the room.

''I've got the shower ready for you'' He said as Ciel put the book down and Ciel raised his arms, indicating for Sebastian to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He took him to the shower and Sebastian showed him the small stool he had sat under the shower

''They don't have a bath here, so I thought this might help'' Ciel nodded and Sebastian put him down on the stool ''Will you be alright on your own?'' Sebastian asked, the boy nodded ''Yes, everything is within my reach'' Sebastian smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ciel started to undress and reached for the shower head, which he turned on. He let the water run over his body before he grabbed the soap and a washcloth and scrubbed all the ash from his body. He turned the shower off after he was done and reached for a towel and dried off his body as best as he could. He wrapped it around his body and reached for the hotel complimentary pyjamas that Sebastian had layed out for him. He couldn't reach it from here, no matter how long he stretched his arm. He made sure the towel covered him fully ''Sebastian!'' he yelled. The man came stumbling inside the bathroom 'What?! What is wrong?!'' he looked at Ciel. ''I can't reach the pyjamas'' he mumbled and tightened his hold on the towel. Sebastian sighed ''you scared me I thought you fell'' he gave Ciel his pyajamas and turned around to give Ciel some privacy. ''What do I have to wear tomorrow?'' he heard Ciel ask. ''You have nothing else but what you wore today, so you can wear that and change at home...if It's still there at least.'' he sighed sadly. And turned when Ciel told him he was done. He smiled when he saw that he buttoned up his pyjama shirt uneven. Sebastian did it for him. ''how do you mean?'' he sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

''I don't know how bad the damage is...'' he picked Ciel up and took him to bed, where he layed him down and tucked him in. Stuffed animal beside him. ''I hope we can just go home tomorrow'' Ciel mumbled in his pillow. Sebastian ruffled his hair. ''Me too..Let's just sleep for now'' Ciel motioned for Sebastian to lay beside him and he happily obliged. They watched tv for a while and Sebastian fell asleep, Ciel snuggled up against his side, still wide awake. He thought about his house, he just hoped that it would be fine..What if all the pictures were gone? His mums pictures..He sobbed quietly. Grabbing Sebastian's shirt. ''Ciel..'' he heard Sebastian sigh. ''Come here'' the man took him in his arms and hugged him to his chest. And they fell asleep like that, snuggled up together.


	11. -Chapter 11- After the fire

**Hey there! first of all, thank you so much for all your kind reviews on my other stories (and this one). It makes me very happy. I promised you a chapter and here it is! I had some trouble writing this chapter though, I didn't really know what happens to the victims after a fire, because I've never been in that situation, I even did some research but couldn't find much. I hope this will do, I don't mean to offend anyone.^-^**

* * *

Ciel awoke the next morning with a sore and cramping back. He rolled onto his side to relieve some of the pain and noticed Sebastian was no longer laying beside him. He groaned slightly...why did it hurt so much?

Then Sebastian suddenly entered the room, he noticed Ciel's pained look and walked over to him ''is your injury bothering you?'' he asked softly and kneeled beside the bed. The boy merely nodded. Sebastian had been afraid this would happen, Ciel had trained so much to walk again and now he was relapsing. Maybe he should take a break from it all, including his therapy sessions. He doubted those sessions did anything good to begin with.

''where were you?'' he heard a weak voice asking. He looked at Ciel ''I was downstairs...I explained our situation to the staff and they offered to wash your clothes..it took a while but I have them right here, they are still warm so maybe it will help with your back'' Ciel nodded and let Sebastian dress him, right now he couldn't stand upright, he could barely sit.

Sebastian finished dressing him and lifted the boy in his arms ''it hurts'' the boy muttered in his chest. Sebastian stroked his back soothingly ''I know, let's go home and see what we have to deal with...I hope it's not too bad'' he said softly and carried Ciel outside after checking out and thanking the staff. He put Ciel in the passenger seat of the car and strapped him in, he put the seat back slightly so that Ciel could lay back. He got in his own seat and closed the door, looking over at Ciel worriedly. He was just laying there looking at the car roof, panting slightly.

''Ciel, if you feel worse later today were going to the hospital'' he reached over to gently stroke his hair a bit.

''mk'' the small boy muttered and looked over at Sebastian. He wasn't even putting up a fight, it worried him to no end. ''where's my book?'' he asked. ''It's in the back with your other stuff, don't worry'' he answered and drove off. He drove very carefully as to not hurt Ciel. The boy was looking outside with half lidded eyes, clearly tired. He hoped Ciel got to rest some more today...

He finally pulled up to the estate. Some police was still around to make sure people would not go inside and there was police tape set around the house. He got up out of the car and walked over to the policemen who told him the fire was completely out and the firedepartment had just left.

Sebastian nodded ''very well, could we go inside to inspect the damage?'' he asked the policemen, who granted him access. Sebastian nodded and walked back to the car to retrieve Ciel, who was already trying to get up on his own, failing miserably.

''Careful Ciel, don't agravate your injury..'' he picked the boy up and carried him towards the house.''I just wanted to try'' he answered softly.

* * *

''I know..I know'' he entered the house. The entire entrance hall was black from the soot. ''Let's take the other stairway to your room, maybe it survived, they said only the first floor was badly damaged, but they didn't say anything about the second floor.'' he tried to lift the mood. Ciel nodded and they walked up to his room.

After packing all their stuff that was still usable and loading it in their car they drove off to their apartment they had in London. They would have to stay there untill the damage was repaired and they could go home.

The pain in Ciel's back had subsided and he was sitting in the car as they drove to London, he looked at Sebastian.

''...Sebastian?'' he asked softly ''Why didn't we stay in our apartment yesterday? Why did we go to that hotel instead?'' Sebastian looked at him.

''Because I had the keys to the apartment in my room and I didn't want to go inside to get them, I doubt they would have allowed me...why? Was the hotel uncomfortable?''

''..no..but..I thought...if we could have gone there it would have saved us the money..'' he looked at his lap and fondled with his fingers. The older male smiled and ruffled his hair abit ''It's fine Ciel, I'm glad you think about that'' Ciel smiled.

''...Can we get ice cream?'' he asked softly. Sebastian chuckled ''yes, let's do that''

* * *

 **There you have it! More chapters coming soon!**

 **-C**


	12. -Chapter 12- Holiday

**Here I am with a new chapter, last few weeks have been nothing but work and job interviews and I've never been so demotivated to write. Oh well, here it is. I hope you enjoy! :3**

 **-C**

* * *

He looked out of the car window as they passed yet another village, he was wrapped in Sebastians coat and had his bunny plushy on his lap

''are we there yet?'' he asked impatiently. Sebastian chuckled ''no, we have another hour to go I'm afraid'' Ciel grumbled ''...this is boring'' he said softly. ''I know, once we're there we'll get something to eat, you should rest for a bit'' he smiled and ruffled his hair. Ciel grumbled again, he was very grumpy today. They had been travelling for a while not after all. They were currently on their way to the Phantomhive's holiday beach cabin. After a week of living in their apartment they decided they both needed some time off, so they went on a small vacation to the coast.

''Can't we stop for a few minutes please?'' he asked. ''No Ciel, we've stoppped half an hour ago, I'm not stopping again'' he said, a little annoyed now. ''pleeeaaase...Sebastian'' Ciel pouted. Not wanting Ciel to get his way like he always did, Sebastian sighed ''no is no, now go read or something, I'm focussing on the road''

''You're boring''

''I'm sure I am''

''stop treating me like a child!'' Ciel yelled. ''then stop acting like one'' Sebastian answered, angrily now. Ciel turned away from him ''I was right about you, you are heartless after all, like a demon''

''Ciel...stop this behaviour at once, or you'll get no dessert tonight'' Why did he always push his buttons like that?

''Stop acting like you're my dad! You're not!'' he cried out. ''Ciel...'' he sighed, not wanting to upset the boy more, but angry at his words.

''If only I died in that fire'' he mumbled. Sebastian stopped the car suddenly, on the side of the road. ''What did you just say?'' his voice was like venom. Ciel had never heard him like that, it scared him. ''n..nothing...just keep driving'' he stuttered. ''Look at me Ciel'' Ciel did so hesitantly.

''Don't you ever say something like that again, am I clear?'' Ciel nodded. ''y..yes'' he said softly. Sebastian nodded and continued driving. Ciel lay back against the seat, back facing Sebastian. ''I just miss mum'' he said quietly, hoping Sebastian didn't hear. Sebastian however did hear, and he frowned. Hopefully the boy would cheer up a bit. He didn't want to be around a grumpy Ciel all week, but most importantly, he didn't want Ciel to be sad.

* * *

It was a while later that they arrived, Ciel had fallen asleep a while ago and was now snoring softly. The cabin was located between the rocks and had a little private beach closed off by rocks as well. The house itself stood on a little hill, surrounded by a field full of flowers and it had a nice view of the ocean.

Sebastian opened the door to the cabin and then turned to get Ciel from the car. He carried the boy inside and placed him on the couch. Taking note of how dusty it had become in here. They hadn't been here for a while after all. He would have to clean that soon. After bringing all the bags inside he started to make dinner with the food they brought along. Glancing Ciel's way every now and then.

The boy woke up after a while and looked around confused. He saw Sebastian in the kitchen, cooking most likely. He was still covered by his coat and his bunny lay beside him. He was still half asleep and rubbed his eyes ''mum?'' he called out. Where was she? Sebastian looked at him.

''Ciel, I see you're awake. Good. We're eating lasagna. He said and turned back to his work. ''Wheres mum?'' he asked, sincerely confused.

''Ciel...what are you talking about?'' he sighed sadly ''did you dream again?''

''...no..'' he coughed softly ''I..I was just aski-...oh...right'' he layed back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling miserably. ''I'm sorry'' he whispered. Sebastian frowned but decided to turn the mood around ''It's alright, come sit up, I bet you're hungry'' Ciel did as told and took the plate. He started to eat and looked outside the window, at the sea. ''Can we go swim?'' he asked while munching on his dinner. Sebastian nodded ''today?...very well.'' he smiled and Ciel nodded.

* * *

They were both wearing their swimwear as Sebastian carried a tired Ciel out of the water. He had tired after splashing Sebastian five times and using only his arms to swim. But at least he'd been laughing and happy.

''Sebastian'' he smiled

''Yes?''

Ciel suddenly splashed Sebastians face again and laughed loudly at his shocked expression. The older male got a mischievous look on his face and it made Ciel shut up.

''S..Sebastian?'' he giggled nervously

''Don't forget that I'm the one holding you Ciel'' he suddenly threw the boy in the air and he landed a few metres further in the water. Sebastian immediatly swam to him and grabbed him since he was already tired. Ciel splashed Sebastian again ''you're mean!''

Sebastian just chuckled and carried him out to the beach where he wrapped him in a towel ''I know...so are you'' They both laughed and got back inside where Sebastian bathed Ciel and dressed him in his nightshirt. It was time for Ciel to go to bed.

''Sebastian'' Ciel spoke up as he held his bunny ''Can I sleep with you?'' he asked shyly. Sebastian nodded and brought him to his room where they both got in the bed. Ciel cuddled up to Sebastian and they fell asleep soon after.


	13. -Chapter 13- The stranger

**So here it is guys. It took me a while to write, but I'm glad it's done.**

 **I feel like I owe you guys an explaination: I took on a job as a cook in training (I would get payed to learn while working, hard to explain) The chefs we're all men, I was the only girl. They were discriminating me and pushed me aside all the time. It got so bad that I had an anxiety attack. I've dealt with anxiety for a long time, but it's gotten worse after this. I stopped working there and couldn't find another job also due to my anxiety. My depression (that I've had since I was 12) got worse as well, and I tried to commit suicide. That basically sums it up in a short way, but there's a lot more to it of course. My problems are far from solved, but I'm gonna try to update more often now. I can't say exactly how often, but I wont let you wait this long again. At least now you know what I'm dealing with and why it takes so long.**

 **Anyway, enough with the rant, Here's chapter 13:**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ciel was sitting in the sand on a little blanket, a sketchbook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. He made a drawing of him and Sebastian, having a picknick. He drew his mother and father with large wings, looking down on them from the sky. Ciel smiled, he was proud of it.

Sebastian was looking through the kitchen window, keeping an eye on Ciel while making him a sandwhich. They had been here for almost a week and so far it had been a lot of fun. He smiled, this was good for Ciel, he had needed this.

He walked outside, a plate with the sandwhich in his one hand. He walked up to Ciel and smiled at the drawing ''..that is very beautiful, you deserve a sandwhich.'' he chuckled and put it beside Ciel. The boy smiled ''thank you!''

''You're welcome, are you coming inside soon, it's getting cold'' Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair.

''yeah yeah..lemme just finish coloring this'' he said and went back to coloring the drawing he just made. Sebastian chuckled.

''alright then...I'll have to do some cleaning though..I don't like leaving you out here while I'm not watching you''

''Geez Sebastian just go..I'll call you if I need you..I'll be working on this for a while anyway'' he bit his lip, being very focussed on the drawing. The taller man nodded ''okay...I'll be back in half an hour then'' he ruffled Ciel's hair and went back inside. He did the laundry, cleaned the kitchen and the dishes. He was just about to make Ciel's bed when he felt a nervous, foreboding feeling. Maybe...he should check on Ciel.

He quickly made his way down to the beach, where Ciel was previously seated. He gasped, the blanket was empty, apart from the drawing, a hald eaten sandwhich and Ciel's shoes.

''Ciel!? Where are you!? This is not funny!'' He teared up and was panicking. Ciel could barely crawl..and with the pains he's been having... He couldn't have gone away, it was impossible. He looked around, hoping to see anyone. The beach was empty as far as he could see. He checked behind all the rocks, the garden, the house. Ciel was nowhere in sight. It was late in the evening when he gave up on the search. Holding Ciel's drawing close, he dialed the number from the police.

* * *

Ciel had just finished the drawing and smiled, eating another bite from the sandwhich. He looked up from his work, only to see a man walking along the beach, his head turned in Ciel's direction. He seemed to have noticed Ciel staring because he waved. Ciel frowned but waved back, not thinking much of it.

But then the man walked in his direction, and Ciel felt himself getting nervous. He looked at the house, hoping Sebastian would be there, but he wasn't. When he looked back the man was standing in front of him. He looked scary, he was wearing smelly, baggy clothes, large boots covered in mud, brown dirty hair and a hat. Ciel was sure he was missing some teeth. He was grinning down at him.

''Hello boy...what are you doing out here all by yourself?'' His voice was scary too...

''I was just..drawing..my father will be back any minute'' He tried to scare the man off. It wasn't working.

''Oh is he now? That is a lovely drawing...Why don't you get up and get him so he can see it?''

Ciel paled ''I...I can't...''

''Why not?''

Ciel decided not to answer, instead he tried to back away from the man using his arms. The man towered over him.

''It is rude to ignore an adult boy''

''P...Please leave me alone..'' Ciel gulped as the man grabbed his shoulder.

''You will pay'' The man said darkly and brought his fist down on Ciel's temple. Before Ciel could react he was hit and the poor boy lost conciousness. He was lifted in the dirty man's arms.

''I will get my revenge...finally''

* * *

 **I hope that was good enough. I'll see you guys soon.**

 **-C**


	14. important!

Hey guys ,I'm terribly sorry for letting you wait this long for a new chapter. I don't even know if people still read this, I will finish it nonetheless.

To be completely honest with you , I didn't have any inspiration for the longest time, but now I am starting to get ideas to continue this story and keep it entertaining. The new chapter will be up in January and I don't want to spoil anything, but I think you will really enjoy it. See ya then!

I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	15. -Chapter 14- A tasteless cup of coffee

Sebastian stared into his cup of coffee mindlessly .he would usually consider himself a teadrinker, but now he needed the caffeine more than anything . Ciel had gone missing two days ago, and the police had been looking since then. No one searched more than Sebastian though, and this was the first break that he'd allowed himself to have. Feeling guilty while doing so, he sipped the beverage slowly, not really tasting anything. Everything had gone stale to him. He couldn't eat, he couldn't when Ciel was out there, possibly in danger. It seemed that lately fate hasn't been kind to them, now that he thought about it. Ever since since the accident only misfortune happened to them, but mostly to the boy, who had not only Lost his family, but also his ability to walk _and_ his childhood home. And now, well he wasn't sure where the child was now. It was almost as if someone was purposely attacking the- Wait a minute. The man thought. The accident, the fire and now Ciel's disappearance. It suddenly all clicked together. Ciel had always been on the brink of death, but it was never actually fatal. As if someone was using him to get...

Sebastian got up with a start, clenching his fists. "It's him!"

OwO

Darkness, that's the only thing Ciel saw when he opened his eyes-no wait, it wasn't dark, there was something covering his eyes and mouth, making it hard to breathe. He was laying on something hard-possibly the floor- the boy thought. His sides were hurting badly and he was laying in this weird angle. His head hurt too, he wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it felt like days.

He stirred slightly "mhpf" he whined, that was painful... Suddenly there were footsteps coming his way. He felt his eyes water as he trembled in fear, not knowing what was awaiting him.

"Ah I see you're finally awake!" He felt the man coming close to him. The man wore a smirk and Ciel heard him chuckle in a sinister way, making him wince. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you...for now..." the man watched him for a moment before getting up again.

"Let's wait for your stepfather first..."

OwO

 **Yaaay it's finally there. A little later than anticipated but I wanted it to be good. I'm happy with it now. Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
